Herbivorous Feelings
by Fye Chroix
Summary: AU, Adult/Reborn was a new teacher at Namimori Middle School, something about him made Hibari to think that he was a carnivore, and what was this weird feeling he had when Reborn was near him? Crack Pairing R18, shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine~

Steely grey orbs took in the view of the students entering the school grounds, chattering rather loudly and eye-ing a certain prefect warily. They were smart enough to avoid his gaze and quickly making their way to head to their classes in order to avoid being bitten to death. Silently smirking, Hibari Kyouya glanced at his watch, 2 minutes left..

A rather timid squeak broke his concentration and his gaze snapped up to see a herbivore with gravity defying hair, round brown eyes that had obvious fear in them as Hibari glared at him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka, Dame-Tsuna.

"1 minute left." Hearing that, Tsuna blinked dumbly, not understanding what he meant at all. Of course he just had to be slow about this. When the bell rang, all traces of blood drained from his face upon realization and he let out his infamous- "HIEEEEE!"-when Hibari lunged towards him, tonfas unsheathed.

"Kyo-san."

Tsuna finally stopped screaming his head off when Hibari stopped, irritation flashing in his eyes and a growl escaping his lips. The only one who dared to bother him in this kind of times is only..

"Kusakabe." He grunted, glancing at him through the corner of his eyes, blatantly ignoring the brunette who took this chance to escape from the wrath of the demon of Namimori. "Do you wish to be bitten to death?" Hibari spoke, threateningly bringing his tonfas forward and glaring at the taller male.

Said male was sweatdropping rapidly, avoiding the prefect's gaze and managed to let out a reply. The fact that he was still able to speak was a miracle itself. "A man who called himself as Reborn wanted to meet you. It seems that he's a new teacher, but his purpose for meeting you is unknown. He is currently waiting in the reception room."

Oh? At that, Hibari arched an eyebrow, putting his tonfas to god knows where and crossed his arms. Interesting, a herbivore who dared to 'summon' him.

Kusakabe was left dumbfounded when Hibari casually swaggered, oh yes he swaggered into the school building, heading towards the reception room.

. . . . .

The moment Hibari laid his eyes on the man that stood near the window, he could already sense the pressure of his presence. It increased his lust for fight, eyes glinting in excitement although his face remained stoic. He was sure that the man had seen through him, the widening of the sly smirk was more than enough as an indication.

"Chaos. So you are Hibari Kyouya hm?"

The man who wore fedora, Reborn calmly walkes towards him, stopping right in front of him and towering over Hibari. The difference in height made him twitch slightly, an inkle of irritation making its way to him. "You're different than what I've imagined." Reborn continued, bending down slightly to take a closer look of Hibari, who refused to take a step back.

The sign of defiance amused Reborn, his mutual interest increasing for the smaller male. "Never have I imagined for the demon of Namimori to be so.. Cute."

".."

Did he just say-

"Yes, I called you cute."

Wha- did he read-

"And I could indeed read minds."

Screw this.

Growling in embarrassment, Hibari moved in a flash to bite the herbi- no, carnivore to death. When his tonfas met nothing but air, his grey eyes widened. "Wao." He said in amazement, the only one who managed to evade him was only a certain pineapple head. The man was nowhere in sight.

Just when he was about to turn around, he found himself being pushed and then he was facing the ceiling, tonfas strewn away and lying on the couch, or he was pinned down there to be exact. A rather handsome face that was toooo close invaded his vision, making him to furrow his eyebrows and struggle against the hold.

Your attempt is futile, Hibari Kyouya." Reborn smirked, his grip tightening on the raven's wrists as he held them on the either side of his head. The teen was rather strong, he acknowledged that.

However he could never match with Reborn.

Moreover, he caught Reborn's interest.. His dark eyes scrutinized the smaller male who was glaring at him intensely, obviously this was humiliating for him. That drew a chuckle from the teacher, he was so amusing.

He then dived to his ear, playfully blowing warm breath towards it. The response it drew made him grin. After all, it wasn't everyday that Hibari Kyouya would go this limp and red faced. "Seems like I found a perfect prey here." He whispered before pulling away, almost laughing at the sight of the wide eyed carnivore.

Ah, he had never thought that he could be so interested in a teenager, not to mention a boy. As he left the reception room, he hummed happily to himself while he plotted something in his head.

On the other hand, Hibari was throwing a.. Tantrum.

"That herbivore..." He growled, yes, Reborn went down 2 levels because Hibari disliked him already. He would definitely bite him to death.

Yes, definitely. And he wasn't feeling tingly at all, nope.

.. Damn him.

-TBC

. . . . .

A/N: Fuuhhh, so that's my rewritten version of chapter 1. I used the 3rd POV lol, the 1st pov is a bit hard since I had to portray Hibari's character. But I had fun writing this. I doubt there are that much improvements but I tried my best to please my dear readers.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Ciao ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ciaossu! Fye's on your service desu! So, here's the next chapter of Herbivorous feelings~ I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'll try to make it longer okay? Since it's not my specialty to make long chapters here...

For those who reviewed and subscribed my story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Disclaimer: **KHR is not mine desu!

* * *

><p><strong>Herbivorous Feelings<strong>

**Summary: **AU, Adult/Reborn was a new teacher at Namimori Middle School, something about him made Hibari to think that he was a carnivore, and what was this weird feeling he had when Reborn was near him?

"Normal" 'Thoughts'

Previously

The way he called out my name, was weird. I could sense it, the hair of the back of my neck stood up when he eyed me from head to toe, he was...

Reborn...sensei was truly a carnivore. I wanted to bite him to death.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Chairman"

I looked up from the papers on my desk, "What?" Kusakabe sweat dropped slightly at my nonchalant tone, not that I blame him though since this was another person's fault.

Reborn-sensei.

Since the day I met him, he have been talking to me. I tried to ignore him, but he would try something to make me talk. Example like, he would pat my head, and then tilt my chin...or something like that. Weird teacher, but then I couldn't get him off my head.

"Rokudo Mukuro is-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I abruptly stood up and grunted at the mention of his name, "Where's he?" I growled, that pineapple-head was perfect for killing my time.

Rokudo Mukuro with his gang was a group of rebellion against the disciplinary committee thus he always creates troubles for us. Not to mention he also irritate the hell out of me. What I hated the most is that I never win, the pineapple-head once won though. Our fights were always interrupted and lately we haven't fight because of Reborn-sensei.

That perverted teacher.

"He's currently in his classroom, scaring the other students using his special abilities"

Special abilities, was what Kusakabe called it. But it was illusion; I hated that ability of his since he once defeated me because of it. Growling, I walked out of the office and went to his class.

And there came Reborn-sensei, books in his arms with a smirk plastered on his face. "Ciaossu Hibari" he greeted. I didn't spare a glance at him but nodded nevertheless and then merely walked past him. Somehow, I could sense his amusement.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me and I turned back, it was Reborn-sensei. He was smirking in a perverted way, no, his smirks were always perverted. At least he wasn't a skirt-chaser. Walking closer to me, he bend down and whispered near my ear, "Be careful"

I shuddered slightly from his voice and stared at him with a scowl plastered on my face, he merely chuckled as he straightened his back and patted my head, "You're blushing" he stated. I immediately slapped his hand away and growled, "Don't touch me!"

Reborn-sensei always taunted me like this; it was annoying and caused me discomfort. Then he smirked again, "I'll tame you soon" he said before he walked away, leaving me with my face red, "Tame...?"

Shaking my head, I hurriedly went to the pineapple-head's class, when I've arrived I immediately slid the door open and walked in. The students in his class were screaming, because of his illusions of course.

"Hn"

"Oya oya, look who's here..." came a deep and playful voice, that stupid pineapple head. "You..." I growled, just before I could turn to face him, a pair of arms snaked around my waist. It was him, "Wha—"

"Kufufu, Skylark-kun, it have been a while since you visited me hm?" He rested his head on my shoulder and it annoyed me that he won't budge, damn him for being taller than me. "Lately, you've been hanging out with that new teacher right?"

I was startled by that, "So what?" I growled, still trying to get out of his hold.

"You know, I've been watching you and him, he always touched you right? I'm jealous..."

Feeling my cheeks became hotter, I immediately hit his stomach by my tonfas and backed away from him, "I'll bite you to death!"

"Kufufu, literally?"

"Tch, you pineapple-head..."

"Oya oya, that's mean Skylark-kun, I did tell you that I love you right?"

Ignoring his words of love, I lunged forward at him and smashed my tonfas on his head. Suddenly he disappeared into mists, "Tch, illusion..." I murmured. "Kufufu, you'll never win..." he said from the back, then I instantly turned to face him but he swung his trident to my tonfas and my weapon flew from my hands.

Just when I was about to take back my tonfas, the pineapple head suddenly pulled me back roughly and then my back slammed against the wall, I hissed at the pain. He was pinning me against the wall, "Let me-Mmf!"

I felt a pair of warm lips against mine; it was the pineapple-head. I stared at him with my eyes wide, I was a bit glad that he closed his eyes so he couldn't see my bewildered expression. He was my enemy, then why would he do this? I knew that his confessions of love were usually fakes, stupid pineapple-head. I hate him for puzzling my mind like this.

When he pulled back, the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk because of the blush on my cheeks, "Kufufu, Skylark-kun you sure have soft lips neh?" he spoke. His gangs were now staring at us with horrified expressions plastered on their face while the other students already fainted because of his illusion.

I glared at him as I took my tonfas, "Herbivore..." I growled angrily.

"Kufufu, that's your first kiss right?"

"..." Getting no answer, he raised his eyebrows in satisfaction.

"Kufufu, I can't wait to **devour **you..." his smirk widened when my cheeks reddened by his perverted speech. Muttering some curses under my breath, I walked out hurriedly heading towards my office.

My mind was unfocused so I didn't notice that someone was in front of me and so I bumped in to the herbivore, which was unsurprisingly Reborn-sensei.

"Reborn-sensei?" I said out loud as I looked up at him, he was taller than me so I had to tilt my head up. He was not smirking than usual, rather he was frowning slightly.

"Your face is red" he stated. My eyes slightly widened at this and I looked away, it was because of that perverted pineapple-head.

Then he cupped my cheeks with his hands and made me to look at him, "Hmm...So, what happened?" he asked. It was kind of strange to see him serious; I strangely wanted his sly attitude again.

"Nothing happened" I murmured, but I myself didn't move from his hold.

Then he chuckled, "Goodness, I knew that you won't tell me..." he said as he ruffled my black hair, "So, Rokudo Mukuro kissed you huh?"

I almost gasped at his blunt statement, "Wha-how?" I uttered, eyes narrowed at him. Reborn-sensei merely smirked, "I was watching of course...Hm, looks like I have to clean his taste on you..." he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Taste?"

Then he bent down, moving his face close to me. "No—"

For the second time in my life, I have been kissed by a man, and he was also my teacher.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! pretty short right? Hehe, but I believe that if you guys review I may make it longer!<p>

So, please read and review desu!

Ciao~


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Sorry to disappoint ya guys, this isn't an update.

WHEEEE~ Yeaaah, I'm finally back. Pff, I can't believe that I took this long to return! Due to some circumstances, I was unable to upload any stories, and the fact that I had no access to computers or laptops did not help either. Reading the reviews made me so hyped up and frustrated in the same time because I couldn't upload any of my stories. So right now I'm asking my friend for a help.. To upload my stories. This means I'm continuing the story! Hooray! R18 WINSSSS! Buuut, for now I'm gonna rewrite the story. Reading it makes me cringe oh mai gad I'm so embarrassed after reading all of my stories hahahaaha. I havent decided whether I'll do the same for other stories but for now I'll focus on this fic. So ciao ciao~


End file.
